Notes (Hero's Welcome)
Notes are a quest item used during Hero's Welcome. They are obtained from the chest in the Dragonkin lair, and used to locate Phalaks' lab. Transcript Day 1 I begin a new journal, for I feel like a new being. My body still feels like it is still flushed with power, more so than when I crushed the false user. This concerns me slightly, as I surely should have reached my limit by now. I should possibly visit Phalaks. Assuming his lab is still located in the caves that are now infested with grotworms, I will find him easily. He is foolish but a good route to his master, Kerapac. It has been an age since the two fell out over the three-headed monster he built. I am sure I will be able to use them to rally the rest of the Dactyl. With their cunning, the Necrosythes' strength and my new power, we will be unstoppable! I have questioned Sakirth on his discovery and I have learned the following; When he killed the False User Lucien he felt the curse diminish. Not fully, but enough for him to be able to perceive a vision. It was only later, when Guthix and Bandos fell, that he was able to make sense of it. He saw the Stone of Jas, hanging in the void. As he struck down Lucien he saw that the power he has gained from the Stone flowed back to it along a channel that had built between the two. But it was not a one-way link that we have always believed. No - Lucien was already known to the stone, and it was imprinted on it as it was imprinted on him. It came to him that the False Users were as bound to the stone as we are by the curse. They pull power from the Stone and leave a little of themselves behind - enough for us to be able to locate them. It is like they have hauled a rope of power from the Stone, which is embedded in our souls. Each time they pull, we suffer. Surely, he thought, it should not be too difficult for us to pull back? Crude, Necrosytes thinking, to be sure... but it worked! Using the mirror as a focus was necessary because of the war of aggression by the mindless brutes of our kind. Without large numbers of our kin working in concert we could not haul back the power. In addition, someone had to become a vessel for it; we could not simply pull the power loose or draw it back to the Stone. Now that it has been done once we can do it again. I will be the vessel for this power, and ascend to godhood of my kind. Is it not right that power stolen from the Stone, gouging the minds of my people, should be stolen in turn to fuel my apotheosis? But first, we need to unite our people again under my rule. The Necrosytes become restless and agitated. I will need to bring them to parley with the Dactyl as soon as possible. Then I will lead our united people back to the Abyss. There we will draw power from the gods until they are broken husks.